Unavoidable Seduction
by BlueTopaz20
Summary: Kakashi takes a mission where he must protect Kana, who is being hunted for her powers. What happens when the two start to have feelings towards each other? What kind of power does Kana possess? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Unavoidable Seduction

So this is my first Kakashi fan fiction and I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of the opening chapter!

Of course, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It had been a long day for the Copy Ninja. He and his students traveled relentlessly until they reached the gates of the Hidden Leaf village. As if the journey itself wasn't bad enough, the nonstop bickering between the number one knuckle head ninja and his arrogant best friend was enough to drive Kakashi to the nearest bar when they arrived home.

The silver-haired Jonin drank a few rounds with his comrades to calm his nerves. That was until Gai challenged him to a drinking contest. The winner would be the one who didn't have slurred speech after consuming ten shots of sake. Needless to say Kakashi won since Gai fainted after his first shot. The man will never learn.

As he said goodnight to his drunken friends he ran into the one person he was trying desperately to stay away from. Even the worst migraine didn't compare to the blond nuisance. All day long was just about all the time he could handle being around the youngster so all night was definitely out of the question.

"Kakashi-sensai! I thought you would be at home reading your disgusting porn," Naruto giggled.

The twelve year old Genin surprised Team 7 by showing his true strength on their last mission. He refused to let his best friend die in vain so he stood up against a formidable opponent. Of course, Naruto didn't kill the young boy, but he weakened him enough so Kakashi could. Naruto acted without verifying that Sasuke was dead, but Kakashi was proud of his student's actions.

"Naruto, I was just on my way home to do exactly that," Kakashi smiled behind his mask while his eyes crinkled. Fake smiles are so easy to hide when no one can see your mouth.

"Whatever, sensai. don't stay up all night reading that stuff because we have training tomorrow and if you're late again Sakura will bite my head off even though you'll be the one that's late."

"I'll be there at my usual time," he said with a nod.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Naruto grumbled as he scooted past his teacher.

The Copy Ninja sighed and continued walking towards his small home. Every man he passed on the streets glared at him with murderous intent, but it only caused Kakashi to walk slower to further anger them. All the civilians and ninja alike knew that he was one of the strongest shinobi in the village. His strength was valued by the people, but many were jealous of his power.

Although many men in the village were jealous of his status, the women tried anything they could to be noticed by him. Twenty-six and still single was rare in the Hidden Leaf village. On top of being unwed and handsome, this particular man was a feared ninja who could certainly protect his family if he had one. Women of all ages flocked to him which made his strolls awkward at best since he wasn't looking to find a woman to spend his life with. Sure he has sex every now and then, but he isn't interested in settling down. Actually Kakashi always thought that he would live and die as a lone shinobi with no family to speak of and that's how he wanted it. Unfortunately that didn't keep women from trying to capture his heart.

Kakashi reached his home which was situated on the third floor of a recently renovated apartment building. His small abode wasn't much, but it was more than enough for him. His bedroom was large and only had two pictures for decoration. He kept the picture of his team when he was young right beside the picture of Team 7 above the headboard of his bed. The small wooden desk sitting across from his bed held stacks of mission reports that he still hadn't turned into the Hokage.

He removed the vest that covered his black undershirt so he could get comfortable on his bed while reading the next installment of _Icha Icha Paradise_. Before he could read the first word of the book a knock sounded on his door.

"What can possibly be so important this late at night?" Kakashi asked as he opened the front door of his apartment.

"The Hokage would like to speak with you immediately," the ninja informed before retreating into the night.

"I'm not going to be able to read one chapter tonight," Kakashi sighed.

* * *

"Nice of you to show up, Hatake!" The fifth Hokage growled at the usually tardy ninja.

"I apologize, Tsunade-sama. I needed a shower and…" he stopped short of finishing because he was interrupted.

"Save your breath. I'm not in the mood to hear your excuses," she paused to look at him seriously. "I summoned you here for a mission that only you can handle. It's sudden and I apologize for that, but I need my best man on this assignment. Will you accept?"

Kakashi rubbed his masked chin. "Is it dangerous?"

"This is an A-rank mission that will require much of your time and yes, it is quite dangerous ," she answered with a sigh. Kakashi always asked if the mission was dangerous and if it wasn't he almost always declined. One day he will understand that important missions aren't always the most dangerous.

"Then, count me in," replied the Copy Ninja.

"No turning back now," Tsunade waved to the guard at the door informing him to let someone in the room.

Kakashi followed the Hokage's eyes and watched as an unfamiliar female entered the room. She wore an outfit similar to Sakura's except that hers was baby blue. Also this woman filled hers out way better than his student. Everything suggested that she was an experienced Shinobi close to his age, but one thing was odd about her. She wore a baby blue head band that didn't relay what village she was from over her eyes.

The woman stopped beside Kakashi. Her long brown hair laid neatly over her shoulder as she turned to face him. He was under the impression that she thought she was facing the Hokage until her soft voice found his ears.

"Nice to meet you, Hatake-san." The woman's full lips smiled at him.

"Sure. What is your name?" Kakashi asked while suspiciously eyeing the petite woman next to him. She looked harmless, but he knew better than to underestimate someone.

"Kana Mizaki," Tsunade answered. "She is in need of protection and requested that our village supply a guard. Hatake, you're that guard."

"I already accepted the mission," he replied with a hard stare. The Hokage seemed to be hiding something or maybe she just didn't want to tell him. "Tsunade-sama, I need to know everything that's going on or I won't be able to keep her safe."

"Always the efficient one, huh, Kakashi?" The Hokage sighed behind her desk.

"Please, let me answer," Kana requested. She continued when she received a nod from the Hokage. "May I touch your face?" She asked while facing the Copy Ninja.

This woman is bold to ask such a thing of someone she just met, Kakashi thought. His one exposed eye landed on Tsunade who scowled at him.

"Yes," was his short reply.

The woman's small hand gently touched the temple beside his Sharingan eye. He tensed because no one came close to that part of his body without receiving a punch to the face. She didn't move his head band like he thought, but instead she rubbed his temple with a circular motion. It was relaxing, but the feeling was gone once she removed her hand.

"Amazing. You're the first person I have met that has the ability to counter my dojutsu," Kana said with a smile.

"Kana-san, are you sure that he will be safe? If not, I will not allow you to proceed," the Hokage informed.

"Yes, he is very capable of defending himself."

"We're wasting precious time that I could be using to read," Kakashi interjected impatiently.

"Not very polite is he?" Kana asked playfully to no one in particular. "As you wish."

Kakashi watched as she untied her head band and revealed her eyes that were still closed. "Are you sure?" She asked Kakashi.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be afraid of, but I'm ready," he replied.

"Please remove your head band so both of your eyes are open." Kakashi did as asked and Kana slowly opened her eyes to look at the ninja in front of her. The look on his face was surprising. Most people she shows her eyes to immediately go limp and crash to the ground, but this man did not. He didn't even seem to care that she was standing there.

The Copy Ninja stared into the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. They were the exact shade of her outfit and went perfectly with her complexion. She was a gorgeous woman, but what was so scary about her that had everyone else shielding their eyes. Even the Hokage.

"Hatake, are you alright?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine," he answered while still looking at the woman before him who was also watching him.

"What is so frightening about blue eyes?" Kakashi asked but found that his voice was not normal. It was barely above a whisper.

"You are losing control," Kana said while placing her head band back in its original spot over her eyes.

"Kakashi, Kana's dojutsu is one of a kind. She can see people's desires just by looking into their eyes, but that isn't the most frightening part. Kana can form an illusion of anyone's desires and make it seem authentic. I don't have to explain how dangerous that is since it leaves the person completely helpless. Kana has been running from numerous high ranking ninja and officials who want to use her power for themselves. Others want to kill her because she has come to know their deepest desires," Tsunade said sadly.

"Please don't sound so gloomy, Tsunade-sama. I am not a weak woman by any means and can take care of myself."

"Is that why you are hiring us to protect you?" Kakashi yawned.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you think you can handle yourself as well. Please enlighten me on how you can defend yourself when you overuse your Sharingan," Kana said as she smirked.

"So you use a great amount of chakra to control your ability. I understand," Kakashi admitted while turning to the Hokage.

"Fine. I'm her guard until when exactly?"

"Many of her enemies will infiltrate our village and we hope to eliminate them, but if they were to get past us, you will have the job of killing them."

"So we are killing innocent shinobi because?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask. He usually accepted his missions without question, but this just seemed wrong until Kana answered for the Hokage.

"Many of the ninja after me have the goal of destroying the Hidden Leaf village."

"I see," he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, now that we have everything settled it's time for me to go home," Kakashi said as he turned to leave the room.

"Hatake? Aren't you forgetting something?" Tsunade questioned.

He noticed the Hokage looking at his charge. "I have to walk her to where she is staying?"

"Yes since you are going to the same place," Tsunade smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ok so here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!!

* * *

"I can't believe this," Kakashi huffed while shoving a hand in his pocket.

Kana turned her blindfolded eyes to the irritated shinobi. "I apologize for the intrusion. The Hokage informed me that I would be living with you for the duration of my stay only seconds before you arrived. She refused to let me stay in a hotel."

The copy ninja smiled underneath his mask. "That's not what I'm upset about," he paused before continuing, "It's sad to think that I won't have time to read Icha Icha while on this mission."

"Oh, I see. You should have plenty of time to read at night or during the day while at home," she said.

Kakashi looked down at the significantly smaller woman with his uncovered eye. She must not be aware of the danger she is in. "Ninja from all over the world will be hunting you down. Does that not bother you?"

Kana sighed. "Truthfully, I have been running for years now. No one knew of my gift because my mother forced me to keep it a secret. She believed that I would be used if anyone found out about it. My mother, a civilian, ordered me to go through ninja training so I could defend myself if someone were to discover my talent."

"You had no one to protect you? What about your father? Or siblings?" Kakashi guided the woman down a street full of ramen stands.

"I am an only child and my father was murdered when I was seven. He knew of my gift and wanted me to stay away from the ninja profession since he knew all too well the outcome of that life style," Kana whispered sadly.

"And that would be?" Kakashi asked.

"An early death."

Those three words brought back memories of his father's suicide and the death of his teammates when he was young. Everyone he loved was dead. Her words were all too true. Being a ninja had its perks, but it also had downfalls.

Kana continued, "My mother debated for a long time whether or not to put me through ninja training. She remembered my father's worries for me, but ultimately decided that I should be prepared if the worst should happen."

"Obviously the worst has come. Have you spoken to your mother recently?" Kakashi was interested in this woman's life for some reason. Usually he accepted missions with confidence and finished with no strings attached. It was different with this kounoichi.

Kana lowered her head. "My mother was killed during the last attack at our home. The men that want me are vicious and came at me with full force that night. Usually I can fend them off, but there were at least forty of them. My gift is limited to one person at time so I dodged their attacks and caught as many as I could with my dojutsu, but it wasn't enough."

"You don't have to continue. I can guess what happened next on my own."

Kana fell silent. Her blind fold could not hide the tears that lightly drizzled from her eyes. The memory of her mother's death was not an easy thing to remember and up until just then she hadn't discussed it with anyone. Why this stranger?

The pair reached Kakashi's apartment soon after. Kana's things were already piled against a wall in the bedroom. She only had two bags that carried clothes, toiletries, and weapons.

Kana inspected the small apartment and turned a smiling face to the copy ninja. "You keep it clean. When do you have the time? Tsunade told me that it was a miracle that you were available to take this mission since you are always away on one."

"That's exactly why. I'm never here so it stays clean," Kakashi rubbed his masked chin.

"That's a good reason. Well, where will my futon go? I don't want to be in the way," she said while looking around the bedroom.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on a futon in the other room."

"If you insist, but won't you be uncomfortable?"

"I don't sleep much anyway," the shinobi admitted.

Kana spotted the only two pictures in the apartment on top of Kakashi's headboard while she was unpacking her clothes. "Who are these children?" She asked while pointing at team 7.

"That's my current genin team," Kakashi answered as he leaned against the far wall.

"I wasn't expecting that. I was told that you never pass students."

"For someone not from this village you sure know a lot about me," the copy ninja stated wearily.

"I'm sorry if that makes you uneasy. Tsunade-sama told me many things about Kakashi the ninja, but little about Kakashi the man. Please tell me something about yourself," she requested as she moved her clothes and sat on the bed.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"I know," she replied.

"I'm a jounin of the Hidden leaf village."

"I know," she sighed. "Tell me something about your life."

"Being a shinobi is my life," he said slightly irritated.

"All right. I'll give you an example. I met my best friend when I was twelve," Kana giggled. "I don't expect you to use that one, but," she was cut off.

"I don't have any friends," Kakashi replied bluntly.

The woman's smile turned upside down. Either that was the saddest thing he had said yet, or he was trying to get out of telling her things about him. She opted for the latter unfortunately.

"Well, who are these people in this photograph with you?" She asked while pointing at the picture of his old team.

"They are all dead." Blunt again.

"I'm sorry. How did they die?"

"They died by living the life of a ninja."

"Forgive me for pressuring you to answer. It's very obvious that you would rather not speak of your life," Kana stood and continued with organizing her things.

Kakashi watched as she busied herself. He figured she wasn't used to being avoided. She seemed the type of person to get the answers to her questions. He almost felt bad about side stepping around her inquires, but none of it was her business. This woman would be out of his life in a short time so why bother telling her his life story?

"I don't talk about myself freely," he finally said after Kana returned from putting her toiletries in the bathroom. It surprised even him that he would admit that to a total stranger.

"That's certainly clear. I'm not here to learn about you. I am here to be protected by the reputed best ninja in the Hidden leaf village." Kana smiled.

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at her. She didn't seem to be the type of person to stay gloomy for long. Maybe she was what he needed in his life. His team, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, brightens his days and he would do anything for them, but the three of them don't completely take away his sorrow. Perhaps he needs someone supportive and strong willed. This woman might just make his pain lessen for the time she is here.

"Tomorrow I have training time allotted for the genin in the picture. Would you like to participate?" Kakashi asked as he made his way out of the room.

"I'd love to." With that it was time for bed.

Kana changed into her pajamas and crawled underneath the covers. The scent of the forest after it rains forced a giggle from Kana's lips. The sheets smelled like the man she met only an hour ago. How quickly she gets into a man's bed.

Five a.m came quickly. A knock sounded on the bedroom door waking Kana from her deep sleep. She heard Kakashi's voice through the door, "Time to get up. Training starts at six."

Kana rubbed her half closed eyes. Why does training always have to take place early in the morning. Even as a shinobi she never understood that practice. The kounochi was dressed and ready to go in less than twenty minutes.

"Good morning," she yawned as she entered the kitchen area where Kakashi had food ready.

"I see you're not an early riser," the copy ninja teased.

"Not really. When I was on the run, I would sleep during the day and travel at night with the cover of darkness. It won't take long before I get used to it though."

The morning's meal was eaten in silence. Kana was amazed at how fast her host ate his meal. All she did was look at the time and he was already finished. Tsunade informed her that he didn't uncover his face for anyone to see if he could help it.

Kana finished her meal as fast as she could without looking like a pig. She knew they were going to be late, but once they left the apartment and didn't end up at the training grounds she was well aware of how late they were going to be.

She stood behind Kakashi as he stared at the memorial stone standing in the middle of an open field with trees outlining the perimeter. With his hands in his pockets he stood that way without moving for thirty minutes before Kana walked off into the trees.

Kakashi knew she was just giving him some space and time to himself. Everyday he visits his fallen comrades and feels no less guilty for their deaths. Obito would be alive today instead of him if the Uchiha had just left Kakashi to die. Rin would still be around if he would have protected her like he told Obito he would. No one ever lasts long around the copy ninja.

The sound of foot steps coming up behind him brought him back to the present. Kana had returned with a hand full of flowers that she had gotten from the forest. She gently laid them in front of the stone and bowed her head to pray.

"What are their names?" Kana whispered.

"Which ones? I knew many of the people whose names are etched in this stone," Kakashi said with a smile.

He watched as Kana reached out and touched the letters of Obito and Rin's names. How did she know they were the main ones he came to pay respects to?

"How…" he was stopped short of finishing because Kana turned her covered eyes to him when she looked away from the memorial.

"You shouldn't do that."

"What?" He was confused.

"You shouldn't try to hide your pain behind a smile. It's very obvious that you are stricken with grief since you spend so much time here. You may be able to hide it from others, but not from me. Remember that I can see your desires and I don't think the Hidden Leaf village would be happy to lose one of their best ninja."

In seconds he had the woman on the ground beneath him with a kunai at her throat. Her blind fold fell as she did. The bright blue of her eyes stared into his dark ones. "It would be wise to stay out of my head while you are under my supervision," Kakashi threatened.

"I apologize, but it is not as easy as it sounds. My gift does not have an on and off button. You understand that problem as well as I do," she said with a smile.

"Well, since you already know my desire, I would appreciate it if you would keep it between us," the copy ninja stated.

"As you wish," Kana paused before continuing, "Now can you get off of me?"

After lifting himself from her and helping replace her blind fold, the two shinobi headed towards the bridge where they were to meet Team 7. Once the duo arrived at the designated location three very irritated youngsters came into view.

Kana giggled as a pink-haired girl and a short blond boy glared at her protector from the other side of the bridge. The third member of Team 7 was standing against the railing with crossed arms over his chest. The trio looked like they were used to their sensei being late.

"Kakashi-sensei! We've been waiting for over an hour! What's your excuse this time?" The pink-haired girl shouted.

"Yeah! Are you late because you picked up a fan girl on the way?" The blond ninja threw in. "Or is she your girlfriend?" He asked while flaring his nostrils.

Kakashi laughed. "Actually this is my new mission and yours too while she is with us. Everyone I'd like you to meet Kana. All you need to know about her story is that ninja from other villages are after her and we are to protect her at all costs."

"What's so special about her that she needs protecting?" The raven-haired boy broke his silence.

"Well, Sasuke, are you up for a challenge?" Kana asked while removing her blind fold and leaving her eyes closed.

"What is this woman's problem, Kakashi? Does she have a death wish?" Sasuke glanced towards his teacher.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Please leave a review and the next chapter will come out sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Sasuke turned his Sharingan eyes to the woman who challenged him. "Must I go easy on her, or can I show her the power of the Uchiha clan, Kakashi?"

"I wouldn't speak too soon, Sasuke. This woman is no pushover," his sensai replied with a masked grin.

Kana started towards the confident boy slowly. "Uchiha? Well, I see that you have something in common with your sensai. Shall we begin?"

Sasuke ran towards her with his kunai at the ready. He wasn't used to fighting women other than Sakura. His teammate wasn't blessed as a ninja, but she tried. Unfortunately he didn't know much about the female he was now facing. If Kakashi was telling the truth, he would have to be careful.

He jumped in the air a few feet in front of her so he could bring his kunai down from above. Oddly, the woman didn't move. He tried to slow his momentum, but it was too late. His kunai sliced through the top of her head and made a clean cut down the middle of her body.

After landing on his feet, Sasuke turned to see the woman's body turn to water. Before he knew it a swift kick to landed on stomach and he was on the dirt floor with Kana straddling him, eyes open.

The blue of her eyes made him dizzy and forced his own eyes closed. When everything went quiet, something odd happened. He was standing in front of his brother, Itachi, with a sword in his hand. Itachi raced towards him with blinding speed, but somehow he was faster. In the blink of an eye his long sword pierced his brothers heart and Itachi was bleeding on the ground in front of him with a smile on his face.

Then the scenery changed. He was lying in a large bed that was unfamiliar to him. His clothes were in a pile beside the bed and right before he reached for them, the bedroom door opened to show Sakura clad in only underwear.

She climbed onto the bed beside him and started rubbing placing he only dreamed she would. He wanted to tell her to stop because something weird was going on, but his body refused to let him speak.

Her lips latched onto his neck and left a trail of saliva as she kissed her way down to his chest. As his nipple entered her mouth another image appeared in front of his eyes. He was back at the training ground with his teammates and a woman on top of him.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke sneered as Kana removed herself from on top of him.

"Um, Sasuke? Are you feeling ok?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"Naruto, shut up! Someone needs to tell me what just happened," he insisted while staring at his sensai.

Kakashi shrugged. "You tell us. It looks as though you got a little excited," he said while looking down at Sasuke's pants.

The young ninja followed his eyes and turned bright red when he noticed the bulge that was coming from his middle. His dark eyes turned to the woman who did this to him.

"Did you touch me?" He growled.

"No. She did," Kana pointed a playful finger towards Sakura who was standing completely shocked about another woman being on top of her love.

"Open your eyes again," he demanded. He didn't understand what just happened, but he knew that it had to do with her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that or you may be embarrassed further. I was only trying to show you not to underestimate your opponent no matter what they may look like," Kana said while turning to walk back towards her protector.

"Well, I'll fight you then," a shrill voice came from behind Sasuke.

Everyone watched as Sakura came forward and challenged the female who did something perverted to her crush. Kana turned her head and flicked her wrist towards the young girl.

Sakura shrieked as thin wire wrapped around her arms causing them to dig into her sides. Before she knew it, Kana was standing in front of her with wide eyes.

Everything went silent and so did her mind. After a few seconds of darkness a fuzzy image appeared and then she was standing at the front door of her house with the doorbell ringing. She opened the door and gasped when the last person she expected appeared in the doorway.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked with a hand over her mouth.

"Did you forget? It's been one year since we started dating and we were going out to celebrate. Don't tell me that you made plans with someone else," Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Of course not. Who would be more important than you?" Sakura squealed.

"Well, Naruto has been spending more time around you than usual and it's starting to piss me off," he answered with a mumble.

"You don't have to worry about Naruto. He's in love with Hinata," Sakura said with a grin.

It was amazing. Everything she ever dreamed of was happening right in front of her eyes. Her and Sasuke were dating. He was jealous of Naruto's advances towards her.

After a night out with Sasuke, he returned her to the front door of her home. "I had a good time," she smiled.

"Hn."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke moved so fast that she didn't even know until his lips touched hers. It seemed like butterflies were dancing around her head. It felt like magic. Then everything changed.

She was back in front of Kana who now had her eyes closed. What just happened? Weren't her and Sasuke just on a date?

Sakura turned confused eyes to her sensai. "What is going on?"

"I apologize for your confusion. This is my dojutsu. I am able to make anyone's desires come to life while they are in a comatose state," Kana replied sweetly.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Naruto shouted from behind Sakura and Sasuke.

"Kana, will be training with us for the duration of her stay so learn as much as you can from her while she's here," Kakashi said while walking towards the group.

"Please treat me well," Kana mumbled.

Sakura felt the wire loosen around her arms before noticing the woman fall to the ground. Her arms reached out to grab her, but two other sets of arms got there first. Kakashi's and Sasuke's.

Kakashi looked at his student with his uncovered eye and nodded informing him that he could take it from there. He lifted her small body into his arms and stood to address his team.

"Today's lesson is over. Tomorrow we'll train at the same time and place," he said as he felt Kana's long hair tickle his arm.

"Aw man! This sucks. I didn't even get to fight her. Do you think she will be able to meet me later today to train?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"No, Naruto," was his simple reply.

"Will she be ok?" Sakura asked while placing the woman's hand on top of her stomach.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure she only used too much chakra and fainted from it. Don't worry. I'll take care of her," he said with a reassuring smile.

"That's what we're scared of," Sasuke grunted from beside his teacher.

With that, Kakashi set off towards his apartment. Kana's hair framed her face as he jogged through the trees which led to town. His eyes often drifted to her sleeping face that seemed completely at peace. She was an odd woman, but something was drawing him closer to her. It wasn't an attraction obviously because he just met her, but what he did know of her reminded him of his mother. She was sweet and had a positive outlook on life which is exactly what his mother tried to instill in him.

He couldn't deny that she was an attractive woman. The copy ninja was never a man that chased after women. Just reading his dirty novels is enough for him. When he was in his late teens, all his comrades were getting married or getting serious with their girlfriends while he was out on anbu missions. Women never meant much to him so why is this woman slowly opening the doors of his heart?

After a ten minute jog he was back in his apartment. Kana was still unconscious so he laid her on his bed. When he stood back to cover her up, the sight of her asleep in his bed seemed like déjà vu. It was as if she should always look that way.

He shuck off the thought and covered her with a thin blanket. She would probably wake up in a few hours. Kakashi couldn't keep himself from sitting on the edge of the bed and speaking to her while she was knocked out.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Threatening you was unnecessary and it won't happen again," he apologized while looking at her calm face.

His hand instinctively reached for the strand of hair that blew in her face by the wind coming in from the open window. "Hn," her lips whispered as his finger wrapped the stray hair behind her ear.

"_She really is a beautiful woman_," Kakashi thought as her lips parted.

"Don't use up all your chakra at once, silly woman. Maybe you can learn a few things while you're here as well," he said as he swiftly left the bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun," Kana mumbled as she rolled over in her sleep.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for me!


End file.
